In wireless networks, a home agent (HA) or bearer manager (BM) is assigned by a home network for a mobile node. For example, a mobile node may be associated with a home network and the mobile node may roam to other networks in different areas that are referred to as visiting networks. The mobile node may attach to the visiting network through an Internet Protocol gateway (IPGW) and request access to the network. The visiting network may authenticate the mobile node through the authentication, authorization, and accounting (AAA) domain. For example, a visiting AAA server may send an access request to a home AAA server in the mobile node's home network. The request indicates that a home agent address has not been assigned. The home AAA server then responds with a AAA access accept message that includes the allocated home agent address. This address is for a home agent in the mobile node's home network. Accordingly, the mobile node's home agent may now be used to route packets to and from the mobile node. The mobile node will then register with the home agent in its home network. During communications, packets may be routed through the home network for the mobile node. When the mobile node is roaming in a visiting network, latency may be introduced by having packets for/from the mobile node routed through the home agent in the home network. For example, the mobile node may not be located near the home network; e.g., the home network may be in New York but the mobile node may be located in San Francisco. Accordingly, some latency may be introduced in communications because packets are routed from San Francisco to the home network in NY and vice versa. This may cause problems in latency sensitive services, such as in real-time services (Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP), streaming video, etc.).